


Meanwhile, at the Kaplans

by Altheak



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altheak/pseuds/Altheak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starring two obnoxious younger brothers. (Civil War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, at the Kaplans

'Where's Billy?'

'Dunno. Ask Mom.'

'She said she doesn't know. She keeps repeating this.'

'I know.'

…

'Why is he gone? Is he mad at me? Did I say something wrong?'

'Well, nothing worse than usual. We both say a lot of things not really nice to him. That's what we do.'

'Yeah. That what we always do. Was it too much?'

'Do you remember the last thing we said to him before he… ?'

'No.'

'Me neither.'

…

'Do you think he will be back for my birthday party?'

'Do you?'

'I want him to be around.'

'We'll see.'

…

'It's like he doesn't want to be around. He likes us. For sure. But he prefers to be… elsewhere. With other people. He doesn't say anything about it but that's the way it is. That's why he's not home. He says he had things to do. Secret stuff. Things he can't talk about. That's just another excuse to spend more time with Teddy.'

'More time? It's been a whole week! … I heard the parents talking about him. They said he was in prison.'

'Billy's in prison? No. Way. He can't be. He is not a bad guy. He's with Teddy and the parents don't know, that's all. They like spending time together. I saw them. They touch each other's face. They say silly things, like You're beautiful and I'm so lucky to have found you, and I love you, yadayada and then, they kiss. They kiss on the lips. '

'Ok. And, then, what do they do?'

'Oh, they start again. The touching, the talking, the kissing. Again and again. They can do that for hours, yanno.'

'That's boring.'

'I know. That's what they do anyway.'

'That's not an excuse. They can do that at home.'

'So, when they say he was in prison…'

'Well, it's a special prison.'

'A prison for good guys?'

'Exactly. A prison for good guys.'

'Who'd like to put the good guys in prison?'

'The bad guys. They built the special prison and they put the good guys in it.'

'Billy wouldn't let the bad guys put him in prison.'

'Maybe he is a spy. The bad guys don't know that they've done exactly what he wanted them to do. Now, he'll know all their secrets.'

'That's awesome! He could have told us though.'

'It's a secret mission. It's dangerous. The bad guys won't go after us if we don't know what Billy's doing. He doesn't want us to be hurt. He saves us.'

'Wow. But who's gonna save him?'

'Teddy.'

'Right, Teddy. Teddy will free him. Then, they will kick the bad guys' butts. Then, they will kiss on the lips.'

'And then, they'll come back home for your birthday party.'

'I don't want a birthday party anymore. I want a Billy's back party.'

'A Bill'and Teddy're back party.'

'A Bill'and Teddy're back party, that is.'


End file.
